Consequences
by KuroAmy
Summary: A story of a girl, very much like us, dreaming and hoping, wishing for our wishes to come true...but what if...it really does? And...what is the consequences of a one sided love, a love that will never prevails? Sarah x Jareth x OC Alternate ending of Jareth x OC published.
1. Prologue

Jareth walked out majesticly from the low archway as his eyes met with Sarah's.

"Give me the child,"

"Sarah, beware," The goblin king warned. "I have been generous up to now...I can be cruel..."

"Generous?" Sarah could laugh. "What have you done that's generous?"

"Everything!" Jareth raised his voice a little while he encircled the petite girl with the determine and confident Nile-green eyes. "Everything that you want, I have done!" "You asked that the child be taken from you, I took him, you tower before me, I was frightened, I have reordered time, turn the world upside down," "and I have done it all for you!" he finally paused.

"I am exhausted from living up to your expectations...isn't that generous?" He finished, finally getting to a stop.

Sarah stared at him, "Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered," she started, "I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city," "for my will is as strong as yours, and my king-"

"Wait!" The goblin king interrupted, "look Sarah, look what I'm offering you," he held out his hand, plucking out a crystal orb from thin air "your dreams!"

But Sarah continued on with her far away gaze, muttering on, her brown hair waved as she walked forward to face the now retreating Jareth. "And my kingdom as great,"

"I ask for so little," Jareth backed away "Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want!"

"My kingdom as great..." it was then Sarah's shoulder slumped as she cursed under her breath. "Damn! I can never remember that line!"

Seeing his chance, Jareth continued on. "Just fear me...love me," he offered the girl, "and I will be your slave!"

"My kingdom as great...my kingdom as great..." and then it hit her.

"You have no power over me!"

"JARETH!" Kate screamed, jolting up from her pillows and dreams finding herself in her room, her anime posters stare back at her from every angle of the wall, her toys and dolls gaze at her curiously while she turned her nightstand lights on. Midnight. The clock in front of her read.

Her collections of novels and magazine peeked out from their shelves as she got off and opened her windows.

The night air seeped into her room accompanied by music and the loud bangs of fire crackers as the night sky was lit in a brilliant glow.

It is 2011.

And soon, it is time for Kate to return back to school, as a 15 year old, and also another year of dreadful bullies and accusations to live through. She thought of her previous years as she nudged the little figurine by her windowsill.

People think her as different. Though there is, in fact nothing extraordinary about Kate, but perhaps everyone just thinks that an orphan is fun to tease. Let's put all the blame on her! After all...who cares?

Kate slammed her windows shut, feeling depressed about the new school year.

She fantasized about Jareth, the man from a movie "Labyrinth" she was so obsessed with, a movie that so often repeat in her dreams.

She look up at her ceiling, searching. "He's real…" she mumbled more like a question then a statement, getting up from her windowsill, facing the glass panels instead.

She did this countless times before, merely satisfying her own thirst of her obsession...so...why does it feel so different this time?

"I wish that the goblins will come and take _ME_ away from here!," She shut her eyes "I wish that I will be taken away to the goblin king, Jareth, to his castle!" She called, a little louder. "Away from this misery!"

"...right now..."

A ghastly wind shocked her eyes opened, her windows slammed and trembled, flinging wide, as a huge tornado-like wind enveloped Kate, while she could only scream and dodge, finally falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter and Escape

**EEEKKKK! I'm really sorry but I can only update this once in awhile but if you would really love to read the continuation and just couldn't wait just tell me and I'll try my best to rush D= anyway, since I can't get near the computer much, I did this mostly with my cheapskate mobile phone and edit it in the computer, so please don't expect much….I still have a friggin life turning exams x-x**

****

**

* * *

**

Lights were dimmed. That was the first thing that Kate noticed when she finally opened her eyes. At first she thought that she had just forgotten to switch her nightstand light off when her surroundings came into focus.

The room was moderately sized, with a hearth and a flickering fire in one corner, a rocking chair beside it, all wooden, and the walls were irregular, not flat and painted like her house. The windows were more like holes carved into the walls, with a wooden panel and lace curtains framing it. Above the mantelpiece was a huge clock, strangely with 13 numbers instead of 12, like the ones that Kate had so often seen in the "Labyrinth". "What the hell…" Kate mumbled to herself.

She sat on her four poster bed, feeling the downy sheets and feeling the air much fresher and chilly then back home. There wasn't an air-conditioning system in here, and not even a fan, yet she felt chilly as she rubbed her arms. "Strange world," She mumbled and crawled out of bed, her bare legs touching the soft carpet, feeling it tickle her foot.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, frowning, feeling a little excited and of course, confused.

"You're in the Labyrinth, of course, the castle beyond the goblin city," Someone said behind her, in a very smooth baritone. She turned too fast, feeling somewhat weird and flamboyant. "J-Jareth?" Her eyes widened as she take in the man's features.

His forever messy blonde hair, fair skin, eyebrows sharp as if he was frowning, yet his face enchanted her, more than ever. He looked even more beautiful than the one she seen in the movies. "I'm dreaming," She said, rolling her eyes and pinching her face. "That doesn't hurt, so yes I am," "Ha-ha,"

Jareth stood in his silk white shirt, overlapped with a brown vest and tight dove-gray pants with knee length boots, watching her through his mismatched eyes. His necklace somewhat looking very obvious in front of his slightly bare chest.

"You are not dreaming, Kaitlyn Myers," He assured her, with an eyebrow raised.

"No, no of course I am," Kate answered, still pinching "See? It doesn't hurt, and also the fact that you are not real," Jareth sighed, waving his hand to summon out a crystal orb. "That hurts me more," He said, tossing the orb to the confused girl.

As soon as the orb hit the ground a fire burst out fiercely, the flames licking the girl's nightgown. She screamed as she felt the heat but it instantly died down with the fire. "Ouch ouch ouch ouchhhh!" She cried.

"There, do you believe me now?" Jareth smirked, walking closer to his new found prey. Kate was busy patting her skirt, rubbing her side until she noticed that the goblin king had crept up to her. She froze, too excited and confused to say anything while he studied her, with narrowed eyes and a grim expression.

Her brown dark hair, trimmed short to the shoulders, her bangs pinned to one side, her eyes, dark green rings and rosy cheeks.

"You look like her…." He whispered. Finally, Kate snapped out of her daze. "Sorry-what?" She asked, staring at him, bending slightly, too conscious of Jareth.

But Jareth took a step back and folded his arms. "So what is a mere mortal doing, asking to be in my castle?" He questioned with a very unreadable face. She could only blink, still confuse. But suddenly she burst into laughter. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You must be joking!" Kate laughed, holding her side. "This should be some stupid trick that the boys from my class conjured up…isn't it?" "Sorry but no way am I falling for this!" She paused, looking around "Though you all have very good props….so who abduct me last night?" She asked, turning to look at the goblin king.

Jareth felt silence. What is this mortal girl doing? He thought. Wishing herself away into my castle, and now not even believing a thing about me? How did she even know about me? Like her? Too much books?

"I can assure you, Kaitlyn Myers," Jareth finally said, "That there is no such thing," "And you should very well know that this _IS_ the Labyrinth, and this _IS_ the castle beyond the goblin city, and _I AM_ the goblin king," He said, glaring wickedly at the foolish girl.

Kate gulped. "B-but-" She stumbled. "I-It can't be true…" She said "Y-you only exist in stories and movies, in Jim Henderson's fantasy!"

"All this about movies," Jareth mumbled. "What are those anyway…"

Kate gulped yet again. "You don't know?"

"I don't care," He assured her. "And what brought you to my labyrinth?" "I heard your foolish wish every night, hoping that you are here," he told her, summoning out a magic orb to play with, while Kate's eyes followed every move of it, twirling, spinning from one hand to another until Jareth finally stopped and glare at her that she finally look up into his eyes. "I don't know," She said shakily, "I just want to escape from reality,"

"Did you think of me as a mere tool for you?" Jareth narrowed his eyes. She bit her lip, her green eyes searched the room as if she could find an answer to her question. "If you hate me so, then send me back," She finally said. "You did it quite easily with Sarah,"

"How did you know about her?"

"Movies," Kate shrugged. "I didn't know you were real when I wish for it anyway, and what year is this?" Kate turned and examined the walls. "I've never seen this kind of walls before," "Sometime, I don't know what you mortals are talking about," Jareth sighed. "Then you shall leave my castle and go work with the goblins or something, since you choose to come here,"

"W-wait!" Kate cried, grabbing his arms. "What do you mean work with the goblins?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed. Her expression was too alike with hers. But he plucked the girl's hand away from his. "Since you're not a screaming baby, I guess I could only send you to the goblins, can't I?"

"But I thought-"

"What?" Jareth smirked. "That you will live happily ever after once you come here?" Kate nodded. "Don't be foolish," "You shall fall with the goblins, work with them, be my subject and of course, slavery to no ends," "Or do you prefer the bogs or oubliette?"

Kate gulped. This wasn't the goblin King she has so often imagined. "Is that what you do?" She whispered. "With the babies you abducted?" "Is that what you will do…with Toby if Sarah did not save him?"

Jareth gave her another glare but did not answer. He turned, wanting to leave the room.

"I want to go home," Kate mumbled.

"What said is said," Jareth reply plainly. "You shall fall in the same fate as them, of course,"

"I never thought you were so cruel," She whispered. "This is unfair,"

The words hit Jareth as if a tear in his memories. "Quiet," He said. "So you want to leave?" turning to the dainty girl, he held out his pointing finger at the clock. "find your way out of the Labyrinth in 13 hours," "Or you will be trap here…forever," He said, disappearing into thin air.

Kate look at the clock. The minute and the hour hand both pointed to 13. A number she had so often regarded as unlucky.

"Jerk," She mumbled. "I'm not Sarah, it's so obvious that you wanted to trap her here instead of me," She reached out her hand and nudged the door, opening a little crack as she peeked out. The hallway was clear, though she was weirded out by how old the place looked. "I must be back in time," She huffed as her feet carried her out of the doors and into the brick floors of the castle.

Okay, so she had watched this movie plenty of time….she should know the tricks that could help her out of the labyrinth. Things like, don't listen to the stupid blue worm, run away from fireys….help red fury beast, don't let your eyes fool you and bla bla bla. How hard can it be?

Hard. After an hour of walking through the castle, Kate still couldn't find a way out. She screamed in agony and leaned onto the edgy walls, her hand covering her eyes. "Damn it!" She cursed. "Sarah is searching a way in and me a way out! What kind of irony is this!"

Her mind drifted as she rubbed her legs. She had so often wished for this to happen. That she will be taken away to the castle beyond the goblin city, to Jareth, but never had she thought about the consequences. To be trapped here and maybe, turning into one of those foolish goblins and get kicked by Jareth as soon as he felt like….not her plan.

She hastily climbed onto her feet, her eyes searching for doors and ways of escape when she felt someone watching her. She turned to face a small limpy goblin, with buldging eyes and a steel cap. "Hello?" She called. The goblin was carrying a cup full of clear looking water, while it studied her from head to toe.

"Excuse me…?" She asked, nudging the little thing. "Can you lead me out of this castle?"

"Why should I?" The goblin finally spoke, it's eyes were looking fiercely at Kate. "Because…I'm asking you to?"

"Wrong answer," The goblin said, running off in the other direction. Kate jerked, then following it as if clinging to her only way out. "Please!" She cried, puffing as she run. "I really need to leave!"

"you wish yourself here, so here you shall stay!" The goblin answered gleefully and ran behind an open door. Kate followed in a hurry. She ran down a stairwell, the echoes of the tiny goblin ringing into her ears. "Oh I do wish you were as nice as Hoggle!" She cried trying to catch up but the goblin's now echoing voice only replied in another cheerful glee. "That guy now stinks to the pits of oubliette!"

Shock, Kate paused. "What?" She bit into her lips. "Don't tell me Jareth he-Don't tell me he threw his into the Bog of Eternal stench?"

"Might call him the prince of stench!" The goblin laughed again until it's voice faded into the distance. Realizing this, Kate hurried off to catch up. As she finally reached the landing of the steps, what greet her eyes were familiar, yet shocking at the same time.

Dozens of goblins, on the walls, rafters, floors, pits, everywhere. Chickens flew about the room, clucking madly and a barrel sat in one corner, with another dozen of goblins surrounding it. Gulping gleefully as one pulled a feather out of a screaming chicken. And there, above a platform was a strangely woven throne, and in it, were no other then Jareth himself, juggling his crystal ball as if he had nothing else to do.

The goblin that Kate had followed was now laughing in the pit of the throne room, gulping into a cup. Jareth raised his head and saw her, his face giving out nothing. He still sat in his throne, juggling the crystal orb, as if nothing had happened. "So you're still here?"

Kate edged away, seeing a huge wooden door at the other side of the room. "Do you know you only had…11 hours left to find a way out of my labyrinth?" Kate nodded, trying to find an opening where she can dash to the wooden door, thinking it as her only exit.

"Trix," Jareth called. The goblin that had led Kate here looked up from her mug. "It's Clix, sir," It mumbled but stood up. "Yes Clinch," Jareth called, sitting the right way up, throwing his orb into the air where it popped as a bubble. "Could it be that you are helping this girl?" Clix shock her head. "She followed me sire,"

"And you are stupid enough to lead her here," Jareth mumbled, standing up and kicking the goblin. It went flying up into the rafters with a squeal. "Still not giving up yet, Kaitlyn?"

"How could it be that you remember my name or Sarah's but never your subject's?" Kate jeered.

"That is…out of your business," Jareth noted as sat back on his throne. He raised one of his eyebrows again. "Time is ticking, you know," Kate looked as the goblins, now silent after Jareth's kick, parted and revealing a way to the doors at the end of the room for Kate. She looked at the king quizzingly. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," He said. "Or do you rather not?"

Kate ignored him and walk to the doors, pulling it open and catching a glimpse of the rocky pathway outside. She turned before stepping out to the king, who had now summoned yet another orb. "I don't need your help," and slammed the doors.

"Oh you don't," Jareth grinned and looked into the orb. "I will make you stay, though," "You remind me of her too much," He said, beckoning at one of his goblins.

* * *

Kate stumbled through the goblin city's empty street, wondering if all the goblin that resides here were all being drunk in the stupid guy's throne room. "King of the goblins?" she cursed "should be called King of jerks," "And to think I'm so obsessed with him once,"

"Once," She repeated and stopped in her tracks, thinking about him. "Just like the movies," she said at last. "Sad eyes though," She mumbled, continuing her journey. Surprisingly, she found her way to the gate pretty soon. The high archway with the iron-made door. Kate wondered if she could even push it open.

"Gotta like irons," She mumbled as she gave her best effort to push the door open. "Argh," She grumbled, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't have Ludo with me you evil King of monsters!"

She looked around her, searching for a crowbar or something, anything that could help her open the loathsome gates but found nothing. So she shrugged and followed the walls, circling it hoping for another way out.

When she finally did she could squeal with delight _AND _scream with anger in the same time. She had found a rope, dangling from the high walls that surrounded the goblin city. It was old and could have just snap under her weight but she didn't think much and just grabbed it. Climbing a vertical wall is hard, of course, but she managed. What greeted her eyes when she reached the top is what that made her yell. Rubbish. Piles of it.

Broken furniture, scraps of food, rotting wood, old, rusty metal, all kinds of it. And noticing how high the wall is from the ground, she didn't dare jump. And of course, the risk of throwing oneself into a pile full of I-don't-know-what will be enough to make one think twice. And it wasn't like she could pull the rope she had use just now to the other side for it had given up ironically when Kate gave a simple tug, the longer part falling into the dust heap below.

"Gee," She said, sitting on the wall. "God with my progress I'll surely turn into one of the goblins," She muttered. "I wonder how I will look like," She laughed as she imagined herself with budging eyes, stubby nose, dark, iron like skin, and of course, short. Too short for her own liking.

"What are you doing there, silly!" A raspy voice shouted at her. Kate looked down at another goblin, with a load of rubbish on her bag, hunch double and staring at her with tired eyes. The junk lady that Kate saw in the movie. Of course she's here.

"Nothing," She called back. "Just laughing to myself,"

"Come down!" The goblin said.

"No way," Kate mumbled. "My history says not to trust in you who tried to make someone else into yourself," She said, biting into her lips. "Nonsense!" The gobin called, beckoning her down. "There are spikes and rusted metals there," Kate pointed out "I might kill myself on one you know,"

"It doesn't help to be seating up there either," It called back. Kate bit her lips. It was right. Time is ticking and she had obviously given up too soon. "What idea have you got?"

"Are you searching for something like poor Sarah Williams?" The lady called back. "That doesn't answer my question, lady," Kate replied sarcastically. "Well answer mine first," The goblin called back from above her weight.

"This is stupid, "Kate muttered to herself before getting up. "Obviously I'm searching for a way down,"

"How did you get up then?"

"I got up from the inside, I need to get down from the outside," Kate argued back. "Then use the door," The lady pressed on. "It's too heavy!" Kate finally shouted, hand on hips. This carry-my-treasure goblin sure knows how to pick on people's nerve. "If you don't know a way down I might as well find it myself," Kate mumbled, steadying herself for a walk to find a softer landing, obvious that she was standing on top of the gate, with bare feet.

"Why do you go chicken feet like that?" The goblin asked, following her below. "It's because I'm abducted here without anything on," Kate mumble back, trying to put her temper in check. "But I heard that you wish yourself here," The junk lady call back, stopping Kate in her tracks yet again.

"I didn't know he was real, and I didn't know he was a jerk,"

"Your fault, and you try blaming others," The lady nodded her head. "Just like poor Sarah,"

Kate stood still for a moment before turning and following the wall, keeping her balance as she try to ignore the rustle of the junks as the goblin shuffle through it. Finally, the goblin broke the silence between them with a long "Ahhhh…"

That stopped Kate. "What?" She turned, looking at the goblin irritably from above the walls. "Is this what you need?" The lady called, holding up a rotting ladder from the junk pile. Kate studied it awhile. "But it might break," She reasoned.

"Same as the rope you use to climb yourself up," The lady snapped back, adjusting the ladder to beneath Kate. "I guess—hang on how did you know?"

The Junk lady shuffled away, clearing a pile of junk from the ladder to give it a firm ground. She didn't answer. "Oh fine," Kate mumbled, edging down from the wall to the ladder. She gave it a testing nudge, hoping that it didn't give in to her weight. The ladder seems strong enough. She decided to give it a try.

1 step. 2….3…4….and the ladder creaked. She shut her eyes in fear, her heart thumping wildly. But the creak stop and she look down. 15 more rings. Oh please let me survive this…she prayed as her leg reach down for another ring.

5…she counted. 6…7…and the ladder creaked again. She was nearer to the ground now. 8….9…"SNAP!" And she fell, plummeting into the dust with a scream.

"Oh my god not a broken arm not a broken leg please please I don't wanna be a goblin," She prayed, with her eyes still close, lying on the hard floor below as pain cruised through her entire body.

"Whiner," her conscious scream at her. She open her eyes, looking into the sky of the labyrinth and got up, surprisingly, none of her limbs broken or hurt, but maybe a bruise in her back. "Great," She curse, struggling to get up. "Lady?" She called as she noticed the strange goblin missing. "Hey, Junk lady?" She called back. "It's rude to call me junk!" The scruffy voice replied behind her as a rough hand grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" She cried, shuffling barefoot across the junk. The junk lady was surprisingly leading her back to the rocky pathway leading back to the castle. It pushed her out of the heap as they reach.

"Eh?" Kate asked, surprise. "I thought you were going to lead me into some freaky copy of my room and drown me in my own things?"

"What are you talking about?" The junk lady frowned. "I cannot give you what you search for, and I cannot keep you here, since you _DO_ know what you're searching for," "Different from Sarah,"

"Oh," Kate replied, still feeling very confuse by how things run in this labyrinth, as she watch the disappearing goblin with her pile of garbage on her back. "Someone should tell her to let those go," She said, shaking her head.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Jareth was watching all that had happened from his window. He narrowed his eyes as he saw how the Junk lady had led Kate down from the high wall and garbage heap. He thought Kate would just give up after the rope snapped. He almost succeeded in his plans, until the Junk lady came by. Maybe he should have a word with that foolish goblin. And leading her out of the rubbish heap? That wouldn't help at all.

He looked down and saw the naked feet of the mortal girl and smirks. "Not as though as her," he mumbled, juggling crystal orbs that he summoned from thin air. "But I can still give you credit…"

"After all," He said, summoning yet another orb as all the others vanished. "You could even met up with her…." He assured, looking into the orb at a girl with long, brown hair, longer than Kate's and brighter, much brighter green eyes that Kate has, who is now hugging into a furry red beast, a foolish fox on a furry dog, it's sword drawn high, with a wrinkly looking dwarf sitting a little further away, despite the girl's beckoning for him to come. "Sarah…" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2: Slip and Fall

Kate continued on the rocky path, finally finding her way into the woods. She climbed onto a low glade and glanced behind her shoulders. There was the castle, standing tall beyond the goblin city, the huge archway, the heavy, iron gates and the garbage heap. Kate could almost imagine the little junk yard lady, with her load on her back, shuffling through the garbage. She silently thanked the goblin and proceeded on her way.

The pathway was grassy, a few trees reaching out at Kate. It was all familiar. Kate saw these settings plenty of time in the movie. She slowly makes her way down, oblivious to how much time she had left.

She finally reaches a place she had so often seen. The fork like tree, pointing out into her path, the huge tree and it's caving in bark. This was the exact same place where Sarah had succumbed to the magically poisoned peach.

Kate bends down and examines the dirt, searching for nothing in particular. It was then that a sudden stench drifted into her nose.

Old socks? Bad food? Pigsty? Very badly polluted water? Dung or was it rotting flesh? Kate wondered. Maybe all. Her nose twitched as she dared herself to follow the smell.

It wasn't long until she found it. The Bog of Eternal Stench, with very, very smelly, cloudy and dirty waters. Black spots stood out in like stones in it, moving as it farted in a funny melody, as if it were trying to draw Kate nearer.

No way.

Instead, she backed away, her feet stepping on a sharp stone. She gave a soft yelp and jerked it back.

"God, give me slippers please..." She begged "or help that king of jerks..." Finally not able to hold her breath anymore she ventured into yet another direction, looking out for any sharp stones, increasing the distance between her and the bog.

Someone's muffled laughter echoed into Kate's ears. She paused, listening. A girl's voice, all smooth and innocent. She peered through the bushes into a small clearing surrounded by low trees.

She recognizes the owner of the laughter at once. It was Sarah, Ludo and Didymus, with his very fluffy looking Ambrosius.

"Who goes?" Didymus suddenly called, turning sword rose at Kate as if he could see her behind the bushes.

"Crap," Kate cursed. "Screw your weirdly functioned nose, fox,"

Kate gathered her courage and peek her head out of her hiding place. "I didn't mean to spy," She said, with both hands up. The knight growled but Sarah silenced him.

"Why, I do believe you're mortal!" Sarah said, leaving Ludo's side. "So what have he taken this time?" She asked her face grim yet understanding.

"Erm, more like he abducted me?"

"Oh did he? What exactly did you wish for?" Sarah asked with her brow creased.

"It was stupid," Kate mumbled. She didn't want to talk about it. She felt so stupid. Her wish wasn't as innocent as Sarah's. But Sarah seems to understand her and nodded.

"But you are Sarah right?" Kate asked. "Shouldn't you be back above with Toby?"

Sarah giggled. "You seem to know quite a lot about me," she said "though I don't even know you,"

"Oh!" Kate blush "I'm Kaitlyn Myers,"

"Sarah Williams, though I bet you knew that,"

Kate nodded. "How long do you have, Kaitlyn?" Sarah asked, eager to help.

"Kate," Kate corrected her. She feels much comfortable being called that way. "13, same as yours, though I reckon there's not much left from it,"

Sarah giggled. "One thing about him, he doesn't let his opponents see time, not unless he want them to, that is,"

"Yes, you do know a lot about me, Sarah," A sudden voice behind them made them jumped in surprise. Sir Didymus immediately growled while Ludo shrink back into the log he was seating on.

"Goblin King…" Sarah mumbled at his arrival.

"Jareth," He corrected.

"What are you doing here, Jerk?" Kate spat angrily. "You should be back with your drunken goblins, in your comfy throne while I slouch here!"

"Well well," Jareth frowned and smirked. "So you've found Sarah, you sharp tongued,"

Kate blinked in surprise. She didn't know Jareth call people names. Jareth never call Sarah names before. He always only called the bad version of people names. Not names. Kate bit her tongue as she silence her come back. It was Sarah that replied him.

"Jareth, bring her back," Sarah snapped.

"I can't, Sarah," Jareth fiddles with the cuffs at his wrist, "I told you before, you cannot meddle in my business even though you won the labyrinth," "I don't even understand why you choose to come back,"

"I can very well enter and leave as I please, goblin king," Sarah frowned, bending down to pat Didymus so that he would stop growling. "I won the labyrinth, I have every right,"

"Yet you can't send anyone back as you please," Jareth's come back was sharp, but it did not manage to silence his previous opponent. His hand flicked and a crystal orb appeared. "I do wonder Sarah, why did you choose to spend time with smelly old dwarfs, timid beasts and noisy foxes?"

Sarah froze, her eye could kill. "It-"

"Shut up Jerk!" Kate snapped instead, walking forward to face the goblin king. "_YOU_ made Hoggle smelly! Ludo is _MUCH_ gentle than you! And Sir Didymus is _MUCH_ braver than a wimp like you, who hides in a castle spying on someone with a stupid crystal orb!" cried Kate, poking her finger into the King's chest with every words. Jareth cocked one of his eyebrows but did not even flinch. "They are _OBVIOUSLY_ better friends than a jerk like you!" She cried, giving one final poke before realizing what she was doing, and backing away.

"Thank you, fair lady," Didymus bowed with his head low. Sarah smiled up at Kate and Ludo's goofy smile appeared behind them. "Anytime," Kate mumbles back, her eyes not moving from the goblin king.

"So I guess Sarah made another…friend," Jareth said, wrinkling his face when he said the word friend. "I do hope you realize you are walking around bare footed," Kate looked down at her now dirty legs. "I don't need the reminder," She jeered back.

"So you think I'm a wimp, Kaitlyn?" He smiles and swayed a little, the crystal orb in his hand ran up his elbow, onto his shoulders and dropped down his chest. He caught it in one swift motion, twirling it. "Don't you want slippers, or shoes?"

Kate ignored him. "I did say you're cruel too, indirectly,"

"Oh yes I am, very," He smirk and the orb disappears in his hand. A peach reappeared. "Lunch, Sarah?" He said, holding out the peach at the girl. Sarah eyed it with narrow eyes. "Stop teasing me,"

"Oh, would you rather come and eat in my castle?"

"With goblins and a jerk?" Kate laughed. "I think she rather not,"

"I wasn't asking you," Jareth snapped back and eyed Sarah. But Didymus stepped out, hairs on end and a very wicked looking sword. "Advance no further, evil king!" He yelled. Jareth laughed his evil laugh. Well at least that was what Kate named the laugh. A laugh she had truly loved once upon a time….and now.

"Or what?" He said, summoning yet another crystal ball. Kate wonders if he had a room filled with it somewhere in his castle. He fiddles with it while Sir Didymus shouted a string of "I will" to him.

"I will ensure of your death!"

"I will protect my lady!"

"I will—"And he bragged on until he stopped to catch his breath. Jareth looked at him boringly. "Oh you will," He smile dangerously at them, turning and standing across the plain. "What do you think of my Labyrinth, Kaitlyn?" He asked.

Kate shrugged. Déjà vu? She looked at Sarah who tilted her head a little, waiting for her reply. Kate grinned. "It's a piece of cake," She saw Sarah giggled from the corner of her eye, standing up.

"I do think you already know what happens after I told him the exact same answer," Sarah giggled.

"I do," Kate replied, still grinning. The goblin King obviously wasn't amused. He narrowed his eye and watched both the girls. They look so alike, standing next to each other. He wonders why no one had realized this yet. "Very well," He finally said. "You wish for the very slice she ordered?" He said turning, the orb in his hands. "Try this instead,"

"Jareth no!" Sarah gasped, running towards him. But it was too late; he disappeared before she could reach him, throwing the orb into a distance. Kate squinted into the place where the orb landed, half expecting for the cleaners to come thundering at her. God I shouldn't nudge a jerk's temper, Kate noted to herself. But there weren't any roars of machine. Instead, there were slithering sounds, accompanied by hisses and rustles.

"Uh oh," Kate gulped.

"SNAAAKKKEEESSSS!" Ludo shouted, his voice clearly being heard for the first time since Kate ever arrived. He was right. There were snakes, hundreds of them, all slithering towards the group. The group didn't need to be warned twice. They bolted.

"Okay maybe that wasn't such a good idea!" Kate huffed and kicked a snake away. The snake turns into a small giggling thing and bundled away. "That happened in my room!" Sarah called. "I know!" Kate called back.

Didymus rode on Ambrosius, shouting that he will pick the snake of one by one, though he is screaming at Ambrosius for running in the wrong direction. Ambrosius is of course, too scared to pay heed. Ludo thundered behind them and groan as one of the snakes tripped him. He grabbed it and groans again, flinging it into one of the bushes. It turned back into the thing and bundles away in a fit of giggles. Really, what the hell is so funny?

Kate and Sarah quickly help him to his feet. He groaned again and stones started to roll out of the woods, down the path behind the snakes. Kate and Sarah paused while Ambrosius scurried away further, despite Didymus's threats of not feeding him again.

The stones clatter down the snakes. They all stop and look back, while Kate stare wide eye. Does snake really look back? But no matter, they had all pause before the stones come crashing down on them.

"Frriiiieeennnnddddsss!" Ludo called, clapping his hand goofily. The snakes quickly slithered away some transforming back into the things, not a single giggle from them. Sarah nodded her thanks to Ludo. "Ludo helllpppp," Ludo goofily said. Sarah patted his hand. "Yes you did,"

"I'm so sorry, Sarah," Kate apologized, biting into her lips. "For what?" She asked, turning towards her. "For making Jareth mad?" Kate nodded grimly. "It's actually quite funny," Sarah assured her, "I couldn't come out with a better answer," She smile at her.

"Me too," Kate shrugged.

* * *

Back in the castle, Jareth thundered into his throne room. The goblins quickly back away, sensing his foul mood. "That girl should watch her tongue!" He mutters to himself while he paced before his throne, kicking any goblins who dared crossed his path. "Just as sharp as hers!" He threw his arms out and slumped back into his seat. The goblins quickly retreated into the walls, not daring to make a sound.

Jareth summoned out a crystal ball and peered into it. He watched as Ludo's _friendly_ stones pancaked his snakes. How easily defeated! He should just summon out the cleaners like last time… He eyed the clock beside him. The hour hand stood out rigidly at 7 whiles the minute hand at 13. Little Kate still has 6 more hours before he could claim her.

"I should just put her in the oubliette and let time pass,"

Then he stared at the crystal and stroked his chin. "That is a pretty brilliant idea!" He chuckled. The goblins looked at him, wondering if they should follow him when he stop and looked at them. "Well, laugh?" And the goblins, as trained as they are, laughed in heed of his command.

* * *

"You see, when someone wins the Labyrinth, it gives them to enter and leave as they please," Sarah explained. They were walking with Ludo and Didymus, who had returned on the rocky pathway, heading where? Kate didn't know. "So I did come back to visit Hoggle and them," She patted Ludo's arm.

"But you still look like the Sarah from the movie I watched," Kate frowned, wondering. Kate shrugged. "Nothing change here, so I guess it's a loop?" She suggested. "Well talking about Hoggle, where is he?" Kate asked, drawing to a stop before stepping on another sharp stone. She winced, drawing her foot back. "I should really figure this no shoes problem out,"

Sarah looked at her bare feet. Didymus walked closer to Kate and bowed. "Fair lady, if you would like, I have a few things that could pass as sandals in my hole back at the bog," "Ambrosius always gather them, though from where, I do not know,"

"Excellent!" Sarah smiled brightly. "About Hoggle I will tell you later, right now, why not we go back to Didymus's and get you something?" Kate's eyebrow went up. "Didymus's? In the bog? With the smell?" She said. "No way,"

"I don't understand what you're saying, it certainly doesn't smell there," The fox insisted.

"You and your screw up nostrils," Kate mutters under her breath. "Alright, I really don't want to step on sharp stone anymore either," She rubbed her neck. "I guess it would be worth it,"

The. Smell. Is. Horrible.

Horrible, horrible, horrible.

Holding her nose or breath doesn't help. Does Hoggle really smell like this? If so, Kate wouldn't want to go near, no matter how Sarah thinks of him. She quickly drew this back. Hoggle is one of the reasons Sarah is here, safe and sound. She could leave Kate on her own, yet she chooses to help her. She bit her lips, feeling guilty. They crossed the stones that Ludo had summoned last time…and surprisingly is still there. It felt slimy and gooey under Kate's feet but she ignored it.

When they finally reach the other side, Sarah, Ludo, Didymus and Ambrosius quickly trod to the withered tree. A hole in the bark marks Didymus's home. Kate took it slow, trying not to breath until when she reach out a foot on one tile, it clattered and gave way, Kate went plunging down with a scream.

It was a really long way down. Kate saw the hands, but they certainly weren't going to help her. They only waved at her goodbye. "You guys helped Sarah last time!" She cried. The hands finally jerk and held on to her. She feels really weird being held by a dozen hands that grew out of nowhere.

"Sorry what?" 5 hands shaped into a face.

"Get me back up!" Kate scowled.

"Oh is that what you said?" Another set of face appeared behind her. "Sorry can't help!" And they let her fall.

Kate screamed as she plummets. "That's not fair!"

A void opens beneath her. The oubliette. "No choice given this round!" The hands said, amusingly as she fell in the void and it closes up on her.

Kate curse and got up on her feet. She felt the place where the void had closed up on her. It was really dark and she couldn't see much but she could feel the sharp edges of the ceiling, not giving up any of its secret. "Damn it Jerk!"


	4. Chapter 3: Trapped and Taken

"JARETH IF YOU DARE PUT ME IN HERE UNTILL MY 13 HOURS IS UP I SHALL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" Kate screamed, kicking into the walls, and then suddenly reminded painfully that she has no shoes on. She winced with the pain and kneels back down on the floor, surrendering to the tears welling up inside her. "King of jerks..." she mumbled as she uses the back of her hand to wipe her face. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she had examined every inch of the oubliette.

She did manage to find the small door-like wood on the floor and had edged it up to the wall, just like what Hoggle did. Excitement bubbles inside her until she found out that she doesn't have any keys. Without the keys, the door is only as worthless as a stupid piece of wood leaning against a cavern wall. "This is so unfair," Kate mutters. "I wonder why he didn't do this to Sarah," she shifted a little "of course it's because she loves her, how else would she let him rule her?" "Though I bet Sarah is much much smarter about that..."

Kate blinked the last of her tears away, feeling like a baby. "I wonder if Jareth will dance to cheer me up..." Kate joked to herself, laughing for comfort as she remembered how Jareth had danced for Toby when he couldn't stop crying in the movie.

"Why is there no dwarf helping me here?" Kate cried into the darkness. "You're so not serious about locking me in here until my time is up isn't it, stupid, arrogant king?"

No one replied her.

"Guess so," Kate sulked. It isn't enough that she gets bullied by her classmates, she is also now the official victim of Jareth, the almighty goblin king! Kate stared into the dark wall in front of her.

Things can't go any worse now, can they?

* * *

Jareth laughed as he saw how screw up Kate felt when she falls into his oubliette. The goblins hurriedly join him, looking into the crystal orb themselves. Suddenly, Jareth gave a frown. "Now what did she want..." He mumbles, getting up from his throne, frowning. His goblins quickly fall back as he walked a few steps down and vanished.

He reappeared in front of Sarah...in the bog of eternal stench. "Why if it isn't you again," he wrinkles his nose in distaste. "And what are we doing in a place like this?"

"Where's Kate!" Sarah asked. Jareth looked away. "You know very well, where she is,"

"Bring her back!" Sarah commanded. Jareth eyed her, folding his arm.

"Sarah, go back to your world, where you belong. Beating my labyrinth doesn't give you right to meddle in my games," Jareth answered.

"Are you going to try and lock her up in the oubliette for the rest of her time?" Sarah asked firmly. "You know you can't!""It's against the rules! And it certainly isn't fair!"

"You say that so often, Sarah," Jareth replied. "If you want to save her so much, why not try to get her yourself? I do believe you know how to get there," He wrinkles his nose again. Sarah didn't stay to talk any longer. Staying will only make her heart beat faster. She turned and walks away, Didymus and Ludo close behind her as she was swallowed by the trees.

Jareth could only look. "How you turn my world you precious thing..." he sang spinning a crystal orb on his finger and disappeared.

* * *

"We have to find Hoggle," Sarah said, pushing through the bushes, trying to not replay back the conversation she had with Jareth in her head. "Why, little lady?" Didymus asked. "Because he knows the twist and turns of the labyrinth,"

"Wheeerrreee Kaaayyyeee?" Ludo asked, wading silly behind them. "We'll get her back Ludo, I promise," Sarah patted him. "But Hoggle is with us just a minute ago, where is he?"

"Probably the gentle sir is sulking away thinking he smells?" Didymus offered. "I really don't understand him; he doesn't smell like anything at all," Sarah nodded. "I know," "C'mon I think I know where to find him,"

She does. Sarah had visited the Labyrinth countless times. And having Hoggle by her side, she quickly learned about the Labyrinth's tricks, twist and turns. She could easily beat Jareth in another game of his lets-run-the-labyrinth if she agreed to play. That is, if he didn't go and decide to reconstruct and change everything. He could easily trap Sarah here again if he wants to. But he didn't. Sarah wondered why. But she put that out of her mind and found Hoggle outside the labyrinth, spraying faeries again.

As soon as he saw her he quickly jerked back a distance. "Don't come near Sarah!" He warned "Hoggle smells!"

"No you don't," Sarah frowned. "Just because he dunked you into the bog doesn't mean you're stinky and I can't go near you," "Besides, you took the potion the old man gave you, I don't smell anything,"

"What old man?" Hoggle asked gruffly, turning away.

"The old man with the cheeky bird," Sarah grinned, thinking about the old man who had given her advise when she was running the labyrinth. "I'm glad I gave him my ring last time," She quickly ran beside a grumbling Hoggle. "Hoggle there's a new someone running the Labyrinth,"

This is news for Hoggle. "I didn't see anyone,"

"No, she's trying to get _OUT_ of the Labyrinth, not in,"

"Now that's new," Hoggle said, frowning. He never heard about someone that is going to win the labyrinth by _exiting_ it before. "So where is she, I thought you will be helping her for the lady you are,"

Sarah frowned. "She got caught by Jareth in an Oubliette,"

Hoggle rubbed his nose. "The labyrinth's full of them,"

"I know, but can't you get her out? You got me out once,"

"I don't know which oubliette she fell into,"

"Could be the same?" Sarah frowned. Then getting sick of facing Hoggle's back she held him and steered him around. A mild eternal stench bog smell wafted into her nostrils but she ignored it. "Can't you at least try, Hoggle?"

Hoggle shifted. He hated when Sarah look into him with those eyes. "You know I'm a coward,"

"No, you're the bravest dwarf I ever met," Sarah noted back. She looked straight into the dwarf's eyes. Finally he gave up, throwing his hands up in the air. "I guess I can try," He said, pulling out a set of keys. "So which Oubliette do we try first?"

"How many does the Labyrinth actually have, Hoggle sir?" Didymus asked beside Sarah. "I don't know," Hoggle frowned and walked back into the Labyrinth, turning into a fork that Sarah never noticed before. "Where did she fell from?"

"The bog of Eternal stench," Sarah said quickly. "There's about 5 that hides under the bog," Hoggle flinch as she mentions about the bog. He hates it. Simply, hate it. He turned and saw Sarah, smiling at him. Gosh it's hard to be friends with when you're a coward. He leads them through another set of turns and down staircases and ladders, avoiding traps and holes until he reached a long corridor that forked in five different paths.

"Each one leads to one oubliette," He said, scratching his head. "Which do we try first?"

Sarah squinted in the tunnel corridor. "I'm pointed this way, so let's try this first," She said, pointing to the tunnel in front of her. Hoggle raised one of his eyebrows at her. "You never change, Sarah," He said, gesturing the group into the path.

"If Jareth found out about this, I might as well get dunk in a second time," Hoggle frowned. "Prince of stench…Bahhh…"

"He wouldn't dare," Sarah snapped. "I will make sure of that; though I'm sorry he did dunk you in the first time,"

"No no," Hoggle waved his arm in denial. "It's not your fault!" He protested with his heavy accent. Sarah only smiles back. "Anyway, are we there yet?" She asked. Hoggle squinted into the path. "A lil' bit more," He informs them. "Though if she's in this oubliette I hope that the door inside sticks to the wall,"

"Or what?" Didymus asked. Hoggle scratch his face. "We won't be able to get in then,"

"Oh," Sarah answered.

* * *

Kate is having a seriously bad and boring time in the oubliette. She banged on the small, wooden door, trying to pull it open and seems to make more and more silly moves like scratching on the wall like a cat, hoping it to be made of cardboard, which her fingernails disagreed immediately; she kicked the walls, hurting her leg even more. But it is all futile effort. She finally gave up, huffing and puffing on the floor.

It wasn't long before she hears the jingle of keys at her door. "Oh god is my time up?" Kate mumbled, backing into the darker part of the cavern. "Jareth is coming back to turn me into a goblin isn't he?" She grinned hysterically, looking down on what's left of her nightgown. Perfect rags. The door creaked open and a gruff face appeared through the crack. Hoggle? "Kate?" Sarah peered in above him.

"Sarah!" Kate cried happily, crawling her way to the door, just plain happy to see her. "Oh my god are you here to bring me out? And is this Hoggle? Weird he doesn't smell, he is Hoggle right?" Kate cried in one fast mumble. Sarah trod in with Didymus by her side. "Fear not, fair maiden for we have come to rescue you!" Didymus cheered. Sarah smile and held on Kate's hands. "Relax Kate," She try to calm the girl down. Kate took a huge breath and puffs it out.

"So this is the girl trying to escape the Labyrinth?" Hoggle asked, trotting up to join them, Ludo close behind him. "Kaayyyyyyeeee…" Ludo bundles to Kate and gave her a bear hug. "Ouch yeah miss you too Ludo," Kate hugged him back. "I thought I'm trapped here forever!" She said as soon as Ludo released her. "And you must be Hoggle!" Kate greeted. "You don't smell as bad as what the Goblins in the castle told me," She giggled, then saw how upset Hoggle look she shuts up. "Sorry,"

Hoggle shook his head. "Let's get out; I hate the air here,"

Sarah agreed. "But first," She beckoned Didymus in. He slipped down from his noble steed and brought a pair of mismatched sandals down. Rubber flipflop, blue and holey, and straw-made Japanese slippers. "Sandals!" Kate cheered "Just what I need!" She accepted the sandals from the fox and put it on. It looks weirdly mismatched but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you!"

They left the oubliette behind, tailing Hoggle out of the tunnel when a crystal orb rolls past them. "Oh no," Sarah, Hoggle and Kate all said in unison. And then another one appeared, then another, all rolling past them in a cloud of smooth motions.

The beggar sat in front of the ladder they use to enter the tunnels. The same beggar that Sarah and Hoggle had once saw during Sarah's own escape from the oubliette.

"Ahh what do we have here?" The beggar's crack voice greeted them through the swishing sound of the crystal orbs, popping out one by one from the metal cup it hold.

"You never change," Both Sarah and Kate said in unison. The beggar stops emitting his crystals and stood up, taller and taller, shrugging out of the tiny beggar's body until finally, it was none other than the goblin king standing in all his glory in front of them. He flung his cape down on the floor. "I very well don't," Jareth mused.

"Hi jerk who try to lock me up," Kate mumbles, rolling her eyes. "Please move cuz we need the ladder,"

Jareth ignored her. "Sarah I told you not to meddle into my business,"

"You challenged me to get her out," Sarah narrowed her eyes "So I did,"

Jareth folded his arm. "You never change too, Sarah,"

"She doesn't need to," Kate snapped back, pushing him aside and trying to get to the ladders. Jareth backs away a little before regaining his composure, surprise that the mortal girl dared to push him.

"Oh no you don't," He sneered, pulling out a crystal orb and threw it at Kate. "That's it; I'm bending the rules," Sarah yelped as he scooped her up. Didymus growled, Ambroxius barked and Ludo moaned. Hoggle could only stand terrified. The crystal ball hit Kate squarely in her face and splintered in a puff of green smoke. She fainted immediately, oblivious to Sarah's screams as Jareth transported her away.

* * *

Sarah landed on her feet in the castle. Jareth let go of her waist and stalked into his throne. "That is so unfair," Sarah pointed at him. "What did you do to Kate?"

"Nothing," Jareth mumbled, lying like he always does in his throne. Goblins cackled behind him.

"Bring me back, to Kate!" She commanded. Jareth stares at her boringly. "Why did you bring me here anyway?" Sarah continued her ranting.

"So that you don't interfere anymore," Jareth reasoned, a crystal orb swiveled on his index finger. "But you let me bring her out of the oubliette!" Sarah threw her hands up in the air. The goblins make way for her as she trampled up to the platform. "You told me I can try to take her out!"

"I know," He nodded, looking up to Sarah's eyes. "You meddled enough,"

"Why are you so desperate to trap the girl?" Sarah slapped one of her palms on her forehead. "There's not even a baby here with you,"

Jareth raised one of his weirdly shaped eyebrows. "Who said she wished a baby here?"

Sarah froze. "She didn't?"

The goblins cackled and laughed behind her. "Shut up," Jareth commanded, sitting up straight. Sarah involuntarily took a step back. "Sarah she didn't tell you?" Sarah shook her head. "Sarah, she didn't wish anyone away," He said, strangely soft. "She wished herself away, that's why I gave her the challenge to find a way out of my labyrinth, not in,"

Sarah gasped. "But-That-She-Why-," She gasped, trying to find the right words. Sarah paused and took a deep breath. "Why would she?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Jareth smirked, settling back into his throne. Sarah rubbed her forehead. "That doesn't make sense, why would anyone wish themselves away?" "Oh god, what did you do to Kate just now, anyway?"

Jareth shrugged in one smooth momentum. "I did the same like I did to you,"

"No way,"

"Yes way,"

"The peach?"

"Damn right," He smirked again. The goblins cackled with laughter. Sarah blinked, turned and tries to reach the door, but more goblins surround it. "I have to wake her up!" She screamed. "I'm not going to let Kate turn into a goblin!" Jareth got up from his chair and stalked to her side. She didn't notice this and jumped a little when Jareth whispered into her ears. "Don't need to,"

Sarah hurriedly stumbled away, supporting herself with the wall so that she doesn't trip. "Don't do that!" She spat.

"Do what?" Jareth was playing one of his games again.

"That!" Sarah stamped and made another attempt at the door. The goblins won't let her through so she ran to the windows and peered down. It was too high for here. "Sit down, Sarah," Jareth beckoned to her from his throne. "You're making me dizzy, running around like that,"

Sarah did not heed pay. She just stands next to the wall, glaring at Jareth. "Why do you want to keep her so badly?"

Jareth frowned. He didn't want to answer that one.

Sarah saw how silent he was and dared herself to near him. "Tell me, Jareth," She said "you bended alot of rules just to stop her from leaving here and you made things worser than when I was running the labyrinth,"

Jareth folded his arm.

"Because," He sighed. "She looks like you,"


	5. Chapter 4: Dream and Decide

**Warning: This is a seriously short chapter. I WONDER WHY -gets shot- IM SO SORRY I DONT HAVE A GOOD SPOT TO END IT IF I DONT END IT THAR D=**

* * *

Her footfalls were slow. Her breathing calm while she walked through the rounded corners of the hedge. Small petite pink roses peek out from the green leaves. Above her, a dove flew past.

None of this made any sense.

"What the hell..." Kate mumbles, as she entered a small party of people, all dancing to a crazy folk dance.

Kate looked down and saw herself in a peasant suit. A string tied down the front of her chestnut colored gown. A white cloth was tied to her waist. She looks like a girl from a Victorian time movie. Kate liked it. She loves this kind of stuff. Not to mention because all of the people here wore the same fashion as hers.

They looked taller, obviously older. They all were smiling from ear to ear. Kate felt too young to fit in but they pulled her into the circle. She had no choice but to join the people in their merry parade.

She was pushed and twirled, pulled and swayed until finally she found herself in the middle of the circle, where a few sets of couple were dancing happily.

Kate panicked, hating the attention, she tried to squeeze back in the circle but the people only proceeded to push her deeper in.

Kate almost trip. If it wasn't for someone who had gripped her shoulders, supporting her. She turned to meet Jareth, smiling gently at her.

The music went to a softer beat. The couples started to waltz. Jareth took her hand and guided her into the dance, swaying to the melody with her.

Around them, everyone stopped to look at her and Jareth.

She stared into his mismatched eyes. Her blood rose, her heart thumped fiercely. She couldn't bear it. She let him go and escaped back into the hedges. The people let her, looking back as if there was something wrong.

Kate ran. Something is wrong. Something doesn't feel right.

Why is she here?

Kate stopped abruptly when she reached the little clearing at the edge of the hedge.

A small garden table was put out in front of a beautiful fountain with a stone carved mermaid in the center. Water flowed out of her vase like a small waterfall, twinkling in the light.

Someone appeared in the far end corner. Jareth.

She gazed at him as he drew nearer.

Jareth is wearing a white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up.

Jareth wore a black vest and an arm belt on his left.

Jareth, in knee high boots and merchant trousers.

Jareth with sexy, unruly blonde hair.

Jareth with mismatched eyes.

Jareth, grinning.

Jareth...holding up his palm at Kate, inviting her.

She follows him.

Tea sets appeared before her as sat down. Jareth sat at the opposite, all the time looking at her with gentle eyes.

Kate took a sip of the tea, feeling nervous.

He smiled. She melted.

Somewhere, a clock chimed. Kate looked up, seeing a blurry image of Sarah and Jareth dancing in a masquerade.

She flinched. Her brow creased. Her head spins she looked at Jareth.

Poker face.

Kate got up, worried. Jareth got up too, still wearing the gentle mask. She retreated and bumped into the people from the party just now.

Run. She tries to push through the crowd. They didn't let her; instead, they rang with laughter. Jareth was standing behind her. She saw that he was beckoning at her. His mouth opened to shape the word...

Come.

Kate trembled. Jareth's handsome features were luring her in. She didn't know what to do. The smooth skin...his perfect cheek bones...perfect jaw line...Kate took a step forward.

Come.

The clock chimed again. 1...2...3...4...5...

...9...10... It stopped. Kate felt weird. As if there was something she need to do... but she can't figure it out.

Come.

Her eyes fall back on Jareth. She gazed at him, mesmerized. Taking another step forward, she reaches out a hand at Jareth.

His grin is evil.

Suddenly, a faded and blur image of Sarah ran past in between them, wearing a puffy white gown. Kate blinked, confused.

Then, something clicked inside her. Sarah. Sarah screaming when Jareth took her... Sarah's happy face when she found Kate...Sarah...gazing lovingly at Jareth.

Kate backed away. Jareth reached out even desperately. Kate turned and push past the crowd, finally managing to emerge outside their circle. She ran, gathering her skirts, panting as she escapes down the brick path. When she looks back, she saw Jareth's pained expression. It hurt her to see him like that. Scolding herself, she forces herself to turn away.

That face looked exactly the same as the face that Jareth had on when he lost Sarah. The face of rejected love.

Kate suppresses her urge to cry.

Jareth might be a jerk, but Kate still love him, just like how she did before she made the wish. Jareth's love towards Sarah had moved her heart. Kate finally realizes all this as she reached the end of the path.

There was nothing there but thick, white mist, almost looking like smoke. She can't see anything behind it but she could hear voices. People were calling her name from within. She looks back. Jareth and his party still visible, he wore an expression of loneliness.

It stabbed on Kate. She knows that face. She in fact, had so often worn it when she thought no one looking. She knew how lonely he felt. She wanted to run back, hug him...comfort him...but instead, she turn and faded into the mist.

* * *

Sarah paced around the throne room. She looked up at the giant clock beside Jareth. 10. 30. Kate has 2 hours and 30 minutes left.

Is she even woken up from the illusion?

Sarah peeked at Jareth from the corner of her eyes. His previous answer had been left hanging in the air between them. None of the goblins even dare to speak, feeling the change of mood change in between them.

Why would Jareth try to keep Kate all because she looks like her? It doesn't make any sense at all. Okay now thinking back they do seem to have the same hair color, she had a shorter version of her hair, same age and height...but of course darker eyes then Sarah. Sarah frowned, looking back at Jareth who were now gazing intently into his crystal ball. She took in his lean composure, his perfect face...and shook her head. Why would a goblin king even bother about a mere mortal like her? It's impossible that Jareth really love her. She is just a tool for him to get Toby last time…isn't she?

Suddenly Jareth jumped up from his chair and glance at the clock. 10:45. "That's fast…." He mumbled. "What is?" Sarah asked from her spot at the window. Jareth sighed and sat back into his throne. "Your wish come true," He said. "Your friend is awakening."

* * *

"Little lady!"

"Kaaatteee…"

"Little lady?"

Kate's consciousness seeped back into her. Her eyes flutter open to meet with a saddened Hoggle, worried Ludo and curious Didymus. Ambrosius were licking her feet as if there was a giant candy there. She jerks it back, feeling ticklish.

"Little lady, you're awake!" Didymus cheered. "Oh thank goodness," Hoggle sighed. "For a minute there I thought you weren't going to wake up until your hour is up," "Kaaayyyeeee!" Ludo trampled goofily to hug her.

"Hoggle…Ludo…Didymus…" Kate blinked in confusion. They were back in the tunnel leading to the oubliette and the ladder is just right beside her. She looked around. "How long have I been out?"

Hoggle shrugged. "Log enough little lady," He told her "I bet that Jareth had used the exact same potion he uses in the peach that I err… I mean Sarah ate," He said, frowning.

Kate nodded, knowing what he had referred to. The peach that had send Sarah trapped in a dream where Jareth danced with her in a masquerade after she ate it. That explains the blur image of Sarah in Kate's own dream. "C'mon," She said, climbing up. "We don't have much time,"

"Are you going to find your way out, little lady?" Didymus asked, climbing onto Ambrosius. Kate ignored him and climb up the ladder. "Which way is the castle?" She asked as soon as all of them climb out of the hole. Hoggle's eyebrow raise immediately "Why would you go to the castle?" He asked "Weren't you trying to find your way out of the Labyrinth?"

Kate shook her head. "I need to go to Sarah,"

"Sarah will be released afterwards," Hoggle informs her "Jareth can't keep her in the castle for long," "Now all you have to do is just find your way out and Sarah will be released," Instead, Kate shook her head again. "I don't have anything left outside the Labyrinth," She told them.

"Only inside the Labyrinth,"

* * *

Back in the castle, Jareth were feeling very, very confused at what Kate just said. "She's going to give up trying to find her way out?" He said, jumping up from his throne again, not moving his gaze from the crystal ball. "What kind of turning is this?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah's eyes widened in surprise "Is Kate going to give up?" But Jareth only shrugged. "She's coming towards the castle instead," Sarah stood up and patted her skirt. "But why would she? She was trying to find her way out!"

"Why don't you ask her?" Jareth frowned, pinching the space between his eyes. He called to a goblin beside him. "Let no one stop her from coming towards the castle," He commanded. "Understand?"

"Yes your highness!" The little goblin trembled, and then bowed in one clumsy movement, before scrambling outside the wooden doors of the castle.

"She has more time to reach here then to reach the Labyrinth's gate," Jareth noted, looking at the clock "Is that what change her mind?" But Sarah shook her head. "She won't come scrambling back to her starting point just because she don't have enough time, would she?"

Jareth glared back at the crystal ball, watching as Kate scramble back into the woods, with Sarah's loyal friends tailing behind her. All the time, the clock behind ticked mercilessly.

* * *

Kate shuffled her way through the woods, finally reaching the opening that led her back into the junkyard. She saw the Junk lady scuffling inside the heap and hope that she didn't notice them. After all, what she had been finding for is not the Labyrinth gate now. Something else that is much, much more important than going home. Kate had realized this in the dream that Jareth tried to trap her in.

"Little lady I don't think this is a good idea," Didymus stated. But Kate just ignored him. Hoggle try next. "Sarah won't be happy about this," Kate paused, sighing "I know Hoggle, but there is something far more important for me then going home now,"

"What is it, little lady?" Didymus asked

Kate frowned. "I rather not say anything now," She said, getting down the path to the junkyard. She saw the junk lady jerking up, glaring at her group but she ignored her.

A little further….

A little further… the gates into the goblin city were right before her eyes. She almost reaches it until the junk lady called to her.

"Why are you back?" She asked. Kate ignored her and rush her way into the little clearing of garbage in front of the city gates. She beckoned for Ludo to help her with pushing it open. The junk lady just stares at her, her head tilting in a weird angle. Finally, the iron gave way, and they went through the crack. Kate looked back at the junk lady, nodding her head a little. "I know what I'm searching for this time, madam," Kate smiled and turns back towards the gates, hoping there will be no crazy giant robot to stop her.


	6. Chapter 5: Admited and Turned

****

**Okay as a starting note, I am currently happy with the way things are going now, but I'm a little troubled at my time management that I arranged for Kate. Ahaha so I think I'm going to make some distractions for her so that I can waste some of the time she had left. Kihihihi.**

****Warning: Short chapter

* * *

The goblin city is very, very quiet. Just like how Kate had left it hours ago. There weren't any goblins on the streets, the paths are dusty as ever but Kate noticed some shutters closing as she passed by. "Not so welcome, eh?" Kate noted, turning to Hoggle "Is it this quiet in here every time?"

Hoggle shrugged. "All the goblins always spends their time in the castle with Jareth, miss," He explained "They normally don't come back unless Jareth chase them out,"

"Those thwarts sleep in the castle, then?" Didymus asked. Hoggle nodded, "Some who thinks Jareth is too scary will come back,""But they mostly just snooze in the castle,"

"What about yourself, Hoggle?" Kate asked. Hoggle shook his head "I work for Jareth, but I daren't go near him," He shivered at the thought. "I stay in a cave somewhere in the labyrinth, before I was even bogged,"

"Somewhere near the labyrinth's gates, I suppose?" Kate suggested. Hoggle nodded again "Where else better if you work your life spraying faeries down?" Didymus jerk up from his seat on his fury stead, pulling the reigns a little. "You should follow me, Sire, the hollow tree at the bridge is a splendid place to live!" He cheered.

"I wouldn't want to stay there," Hoggle mumbled, unheard. Kate stares back at the castle beyond the goblin city. She had made a choice, coming back here, and not finding her way out of the labyrinth instead. Kate knew what she's doing…she hope.

"Aye stops your wicked wondering!" Someone suddenly yelled in a high pitched voice. "You shall advance no fur-err-fur-advance!"

Kate looked up to the three goblins blocking her path. One was short, wearing a metal cap that was way too big for him, the other a much taller one, with white hair poking out under its metal cap, wearing a breastplate that seem to weigh him down. The last one was the tallest among them all, holding a shield that seems to have seen better days.

"Aye don't move! Aye proceed!" Tall one says.

Kate cocked one of her eyebrows. "Move over," She commanded "Don't tell me Jareth send you guys here,"

The short goblin tilted its head, making the cap dangle from its head. "Did he send us Irn?" the tall goblin asked. "Don't know but Goblin king say let her…urgh…let her what, Blak?" Irn, the goblin wearing the breast plate asked. "Don't remember," Blak, the tall goblin answered, "Gax know, Gax know!" The last goblin, the short one shouted. "Goblin King ask to stop little lady!"

The group stares at them in confusion. The three goblins seem to goof around, arguing about Jareth's command. "Let me handle them, little lady," Didymus rode forward, sword raised. "Let us past and I shall make sure none of you are harmed!"

Gax tilted its goofy head again, and adjusted its cap. "King says no one cross," Irn stated with strength. "And no one will cross through!" Blak finished. Kate sighs and took a step forward. "Are you sure that Jareth ordered that?""Why would he stop me from turning back to the castle when he already stops me from trying to leave the labyrinth?"

The three goblins look up at her, feeling curious. One scratched the back of its head. "Err we don't know, little lady," Irn said "I heard he order with me own ears!"

"Liar you not in throne room with kingie!" Blak cried. "I was!"

"Nono, you lie Gax heard Kingie order!"

"Surrender and let us through!" Didymus ordered again, but the three goblins were obviously started fighting already. Blak's shield seems to be a good weapon for it to throw at its comrade while Gax had settled for hitting Irn with its cap.

"How do we get through?" Hoggle asked "The stupid goblins are blocking the way,"

"Is there anyway round, Hoggle?" Kate asked. He shook his head "This is the only way leading to the castle,""If Jareth really want to stop you from getting to the castle, he'd send an army, not 3 goofs like during Sarah's run,"

Ludo howled and walked forward to pull the goblins apart. "Fighhhh baaadddd," He explained. Kate smiled at her beastly friend. "Thanks Ludo," Ludo nodded, understanding as Kate walked forward…until she stepped on pile of branches. The thing collapsed and swallowed her down.

Kate screamed in surprise as she landed somewhere below. It was a pit dug unevenly inwards. Kate scraped her knees as she landed with a huge thump. "What the?"

"Little lady!" Hoggle and Didymus both exclaimed in unison. "Kayyyyeee!" Ludo moaned, peering into the hole with all three goblins still struggling in his hands. Kate was hopelessly stuck below the pit, the sides too slippery for her to climb out.

"Ha! Irn smart to dig!" The goblin laughed. "It was Gax's idea!" Gax claimed. "No Blak dug!" another shouted.

"Whatever, just get me out!" Kate yelled from below. This is obviously going to delay her journey. "Damn those stupid goblins!"

* * *

Back in the castle, Jareth stared into his crystal ball, unamuse. "What are those three doing this time…?" He mumbled. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Kate?" Sarah asked, peering into the crystal from behind his shoulder, but not seeing anything. "No, just some mischievous goblins who misheard my commands," Jareth replied. "I told them not to let anything stop her,"

"Well, what to do now?" Sarah asked, walking towards the window as if she could see Kate from there. "Aren't you going to call those three back?"

Jareth shook his head and settle back into his throne. He glanced at the huge clock and back at the crystal ball. Hoggle and the others manage to get Kate back out of the pit but they had taken too much time. It's already 12:30, there's no turning back for Kate now.

"What on earth is that girl thinking…?"

* * *

Kate heaved herself out of the pit, patting her rag that was once her nightgown. "Okay let's go," Kate realized she had wasted too much time in the pit, mainly the difficulty to find any decent rope around here is the main problem. But now that she's out, she'll have to hurry. Her time here is getting very, very limited. Perhaps she didn't even have time left at all.

When she finally reached the castle door, she twirled around to meet her new found friends. "I'll get in myself from here," She told them "Thank you for everything,"

Hoggle nodded. "It's the way things are, isn't it?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah, don't worry…I'll call…no it's better to say..."

"Say what, little miss?" Didymus asked.

Kate smiled again. "I'll be right back," She turned and disappeared into the door.

* * *

The throne room was crowded, as always. Goblins were all clustered in groups, all staring at her. "Where are Jareth and Sarah?" Kate asked. The goblins all pointed to a stairwell. Kate nodded and walks into it.

She climbed up and up until she reached a low archway, half hoping to see the bionic stair hall that she'd seen in the movie, she took a small step into it.

But what greeted her eyes wasn't the scene in the movie but a long hall, with a red carpet spread out under her leg. The red of the carpet looked too fancy for the plain hall which consists entirely of uneven bricks for the walls and dusty sands for the floor.

Jareth stood in another throne at the end of the carpet, while Sarah stood worriedly at his side.

Kate gulped. She wasn't prepared for this. "Okay Kate, you can do this…one foot in front of the other….c'mon," She mumble to herself. Her feet obeyed, and before long she found herself walking toward the unruly blonde haired king, who was glaring at her with intense eyes. Sarah wore a worried face. Only Kate's footsteps could be heard echoing through the large hall.

She bit her lip and stares at the two. Jareth with his mismatched eyes….white shirt and vest, the necklace peeking out from under his shirt...Sarah beside him…wearing a white blouse hanging loosely out…her green eyes, brown hair…and jeans…

They look so perfect, together.

Kate finally comes to a stop.

"What are you doing, returning to my castle?" Jareth asked, a huge clock hanging obviously behind him. Kate wondered how she had missed it just now.

"I come back, because what I'm searching for is here,"

"If it's Sarah you want, take and get out, though I must say it is a very foolish move, considering what little time you had," Jareth smirked, obvious to him that he had won this round. "I won't give you any extra time, you know,"

"Kate…why do you wish yourself here….why did you even turn back to the castle?" Sarah mumbled, walking over to the girl.

But Kate flinched away before she could reach her. "Sarah…" She sighed. "You don't understand anything at all, don't you?"

"No I don't, you have to make me understand!" Sarah shouted, reaching out again.

"Because Sarah is my first friend," Kate explained. "But that's not the reason why I'm here,"

"Then what is it?" Jareth smirked, getting up from his throne.

"What I search for….is here, in the Labyrinth,"


	7. Chapter 6: Started and Ended

_Hey guys, sorry that I took so long to update I was busy. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, I've never gotten that much before since this is only my second story~ Love you guys PS. I feel cheesyyyyy ==_

* * *

"What I'm searching for, is in the labyrinth," Kate said, her eyes firm. She had thought about this plenty of times, and Kate no longer has the choice to turn back anymore.

"And what exactly are you searching for, Kaitlyn Myers?" Jareth narrowed his eyes and peered at her from his throne. All of a sudden, Kate saw the bionic, stubborn, selfish, dancing, ridiculous, unruly goblin king she had once obsessed over.

"I'm searching for my life," Kate almost whispered. Behind Jareth, the clock moves, then it chimes. 13. Kate's time is up, she sealed her fate.

"What?" Sarah asked, her voice edged with shock "Kate, what are you talking about?"

Jareth raised a questioning eyebrow. Kate turns towards Sarah.

"Sarah, all my life I've lived alone aboveground," Kate started "I've been ignored, bullied, kicked, abandoned and left alone to rot," "I have no parent and the orphanage I live in doesn't care a world about me since I'm a free lancer,""I've been backstabbed and trampled on, and I never had any real friend before," Kate brags on.

"But surely there will be people who will mourn for your lost?" Sarah protested. Kate could only shake her head sadly. Her eyes moistened, and her throat feels as if a ball had been wedged there.

"That's why I wished myself here, to escape from reality,"

Jareth clears his throat. He stood up from his throne. "I hate it when you think of me as a mere tool for you to escape reality, Kate, and let's face it; my Labyrinth is reality too,"

"I'm not finish, goblin king," Kate pointed out, Jareth nodded and sits back lazily in his throne. "at first when I came here I thought I made a mistake, that this is not the world I should be living in, and of course the thought of myself turning into a goblin isn't all that..."

"Inviting?" Sarah suggested. Kate nodded. "The point is... I figure everything out when I'm running the labyrinth,"

"For the first time in my miserable life, I found a place where I could really smile despite all the bad things you've thrown at me, Jareth,"

"Are you saying that you like it here, Kate?" Sarah asked with widened eyes. She flashes a glance back at Jareth. Kate could almost read her desperate emotions.

It's like she's trying to say, "he won, Jareth had won, he managed to lure this poor human into his world...he had won," while Jareth only stare at the two mortals, with the same hair and eyes, not understanding either of them.

Kate squeezed Sarah's hands. "Sarah," She called. Sarah turns to gaze at Kate with worry. "I choose this path Sarah," Kate fakes a laugh but it didn't come out right. "And Sarah, I have something important to tell you,"

Sarah blinked, waiting, while Jareth straightened himself.

Kate took a deep breath. "I guess I have to say this before I turn goblin," Kate bit her lips. Sarah waited. Jareth did too.

Kate flash glanced at Jareth.

"I love Jareth,"

She felt as if someone had spread chili on her cheek and fire on her ears. Sarah turned red too and Jareth only raised his eyebrow in mock surprise.

"I love Jareth even though he's a total jerk, but I cannot be his lover because Jareth loves Sarah," Kate stares into Sarah's bright green eyes.

"And Sarah loves him too,"

She blushes and gulped. He coughs and looked away. "Sarah, wake up, you love him, you always do,"

"I-Kate this-" She stumbles for word. She looked at Jareth and they made eye contact. Jareth gave a soft, un-Jareth smile and summons a crystal orb into his extended hand, "just fear me, love me," he mumbles, "and I will be your slave,"

Sarah bit her lips. She stares at Kate then back at Jareth. She had faced with this choice before, with Toby at risk, but now, things were different, she no longer have to choose between Toby or Jareth...and he has no power over her, she could just refuse him and leave the labyrinth, return back to her life. Yet, her heart hesitates, her tongue locked...She look back at Jareth, his eyes pleading at her, just like last time.

Sarah looks back at Kate. She's urging her on. Sarah remembers her family aboveground. Toby, Karen and her father...then she thinks about Ludo, Didymus, Hoggle...Jareth...she can still return to the labyrinth if she want to...but...what is her feeling towards the goblin king?

Hate. That's for sure….but does she really hates Jareth? His smile when he took her into his arm for the masquerade dance….his movements…the gaze in his eyes….and Toby…It wasn't Jareth's fault that he had to take Toby away...over the years after she had won the labyrinth, she had learned how the rules of the Labyrinth worked. She has to win back what had been wished away, not easily, though, it had to be won back with a fight. But for all the things that Jareth threw at her during her run….what does she think of it?

A game? A way for Jareth for Toby to be his? But why?

Or could the stories which she had read about, so many times before, be true?

Has Jareth really fallen in love with her, a mere mortal girl?

Sarah bit her lips and gaze into the crystal ball held in Jareth's extended hand. Her dreams played past. How she long to be beside Hoggle and her friends every time she was aboveground, trapped in a building which the adults called school. She knew she is childish, but this is her dream. What Sarah had always wanted. Then the image shifted, and there she is, in Jareth's arms, smiling.

Sarah gulped.

Kate sighed and walked behind Sarah. "I'm jealous of you, Sarah," She said, with a smile. "You had everything,""Friends, Family, and Jareth too, you guys fit together, go, with Jareth, for my sake, Sarah," Kate gave Sarah a gentle push, and she walked slowly, reaching out her hand, towards Jareth.

Her hands touched the smooth surface of the crystal ball and a surge of electricity cruised through her. Gazing into Jareth's eyes from this distance, her heart thumped wildly and her face flashed crimson. Finding it very hard to breath, she turns her eyes away, only to have Jareth's gloved hand arching her face back.

"I told you before, that if you love me, I will give you everything that you always wanted," He gazes into her Nile-green eyes. "Are you willing to accept my offer this time, Sarah?"

"You want to rule me before too," Sarah pointed out, still blushing.

"I do, are you willing to let me?" Jareth grins.

Sarah didn't reply. She looks at Kate, who nod softly then look back at Jareth. Long ago, after winning the Labyrinth and bringing Toby back, she had felt like an empty hole wedged in her heart, as if she had missed something. But now, now, here, with Jareth, when she can make the choice he had offer so long ago again, Sarah didn't know what to do.

"L-Let me think about it," She pulled back her hand and turn her back against Jareth, who stood up and hugged her. "Excellent, he grinned, "That's a better answer than last time,"

"You still have no power over me," Sarah pouted and tries to pull away, but Jareth has a very firm grip. "Ouch, that stinks," He mumbles, still grinning.

Kate smiled at the happy couple, and thought back to her room back at the orphanage. She had spent most of her miserable life locked up in there, happy to be in her own world. What will happen now that she had disappeared and will never come back? Will the caretakers throw her things away? Perhaps a new orphan will come in and live there; perhaps he or she will lead a better life then Kate. Kate knew she'll never return back to the orphanage, but she is willing to accept it. After all, she made this choice.

"Kate," Jareth broke into her thoughts "You are well aware that you won't be able to return back, right?" Kate nodded. "I'm sorry," Sarah mumbled, grasping her hand. Kate shook her head "I told you Sarah, I have decided,"

Jareth sighed. "I owe you a favor, Kaitlyn Myers," He pointed out. "How un-Jareth of you," Kate sneered, though a little playfully.

"Oh shut up," Jareth snapped back "I can't send you back, even if I want to,"

"I told you I don't mind anymore,"

"Very well, then you won't turn into a goblin,"

"What?" Sarah and Kate shouted in unison.

"Relax, you'll bust my eardrums," Jareth rubbed his ears. "I'm just offering you, Kaitlyn, you can stay err I mean work here, in my palace, and you won't turn you into a goblin, since I'm sure you still want to look mortal,"

"Really? I can?" Kate brightened "That's great!" Sarah cheered. "I didn't know you like that Jareth," They both said in unison then giggled at each other.

Jareth shook his head and gripped his temples. "Mortals," he mumbled, ushering them out of the hall.

* * *

"Do you really have to go back, Sarah?" Kate pouted. She wore a flowing maiden gown, taken from the wardrobe in her own bedchambers. She had stayed in the Labyrinth for more than a month now, and had gotten used to life here, though she did occasionally complain about the lack of entertainment in there.

But Sarah occasionally visits the palace, with Hoggle and the others, and sometimes, Kate is even able to go back to Sarah's time in the aboveground, if she summons her. But of course, Sarah has to leave after a short visit.

"I'll be back," She promised with a smile. "She promised the same thing with me too," Jareth's sudden appearance in Kate's chambers had always made her jumped. "I told you to knock, goblin king!" Kate snapped.

"It's my castle; I do anything I want,"

"Fine, tight pants king," Kate pouted. Sarah laughed. "Well Hoggle is waiting for me outside, bye Jareth, bye Kate," Sarah waved and disappeared behind the doors.

"Goodbye, precious," Jareth mumbled and stole a peck on Sarah's lips. Sarah blushed and elbowed him but he avoided it with a grin. "I'll get more than that, next time,"

Sarah blushed even more and pushed her way out of the room.

"I'd like you to take back the tight quote," Jareth mumbled as soon as they are alone "It's the current fashion,"

"I didn't know you follow fashions," Kate jeered back.

"You are still as hard as a stone you know,"

"As I'll always be,"

Jareth sighed. "Why do you behave so like Sarah?"

"I never wanted to," Kate mumbled. Jareth sank into the chair by the hearth. "Anyway, why am I treated like a princess here more than a slave?" "I am a slave, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Jareth grinned. "Should I give you those hard labors I give the goblins?"

Kate pouted ant turned away, hugging her pillow. "I wonder what's happening in my world…" She trailed off, gazing out of her barren window.

Jareth saw this and stepped out of his chair. "Do you have anything in particular that you want to know?"

"Eh?" That caught Kate with surprise. "Urm….maybe my room back in the orphanage?"

"Very well," Jareth twirled his hand and summoned out a crystal, which he put in Kate's arm. Then he walked to the doors. "Don't hide yourself in here so much," Jareth advised. "It's good to get some fresh air out sometime," With that, he left, leaving Kate alone.

Kate bit her lips. What was that for? But she pushed it away and gaze into the ball that Jareth handed her. "Strange…" She mumbled.

For there, in the crystal, was her room, like how she had left it, and another girl, sitting inside, playing with her things as if they were precious gifts that are fragile. Kate smiled. There is a new orphan in her room, taking good care of her things, which the caretakers never bothered to remove.

"I wish the goblins will give you a happy life….however impossible that's gonna be," Kate mumbles as she watched the girl lying on her bed, hugging her dolls.

* * *

_OHKAY! So this marked the end of my story~ its short damn it == but I decided it on being a Jareth x Sarah story since I first wrote it. I hope the ending is not too lame…thought I think it is. But yeah I wrote what I wanted to I will try to write something else, if I could conjure up another story, until then~ (PS. I could write an alternate ending if you guys want it, of course it will be about Kate x Jareth kihihihi_


	8. Alternate Ending: Love and Loneliness

**Welp. Since people are asking for it, I decided I would write it. I'm sorry that I'm on HIATUS for such a long time. Kinda too busy with so many things that I just literally pushed writing fanfics to the bottom of my list. **

**This is the Alternate ending, it continues from Chapter 5. Enjoy.**

"In the Labyrinth?" Sarah frown, glancing back at Jareth. Had his orb just now contained more than illusions? Did he even manage to control Kate's mind with it?  
"Kate, what are you talking about?" Sarah gripped the other girl's shoulder, shaking it. "This is not you Kate!"

Kate shrug her off and back away. "Sarah you don't know anything, do you?" She huffed "All this while, you've been living in luxury, luxury you've taken for granted, Sarah!" She bit down her lips when she saw the hurt on Sarah's face. She didn't mean to hurt her but she needed to say it, to make Sarah understand. "Your family loved you, your parents do…and Jareth…" She turn to look at the gobin king, studying them from his throne.

"But I…I have nothing back in the world above," Kate's shoulder hunch as she admit the truth she had often try to ignore. "My parents died and left me, the orphanage only took me in for money, I had been backstabbed and betrayed countless times that I could not feel anything at all,"

Sarah bow her head. "I know I've been selfish, Kate, the Labyrinth thought me that," She smiled at her "Although I often forgot about it and return to my old self from time to time,"  
"But Kate, that is not the reason you come back here, isn't it?" Sarah frowned, her eyes watch Kate as in trying to guess her reasons "You're not the type that would come running back just to tell me all this, or just because you have no more time,"

Kate nodded and turn her gaze back at Jareth. "Jareth," She call and he fix his gaze on her, still sitting idly on his throne. "You've lost a part of you the day you let Sarah go, didn't you?"

His eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

"I kinda realize something when I was running the Labyrinth," She shrug, turning back to Sarah "I was happier here then I was in the land above,"  
"That's ridiculous, Sarah exclaimed "Even so, if you're gone from there, there would be people missing you—"  
"They wouldn't," Kate smiled sadly, she should've felt something about this but the years of torture would probably had left her feeling like an empty shell "No one would, I've never existed in there ever since my parents died," 

"Every day was a struggle, but it was different in the Labyrinth, for once, I felt alive," Kate shook her head "I know it's foolish but I take back what I've said before,"

"I rather turn into a goblin and have my existence slowly be forgotten here then 'die' in the world above," There were tears streaking down the side of her face. Sarah was bewildered. How had people treated this poor girl until she was so broken?

At the same time, there was the 13 chime that mark the end of the game. Jareth had won, Kate can never turn back now.

She cursed herself for not realizing this before. Yes, before Sarah ran the Labyrinth, she was ignorance of the happiness she had, thinking the worst of things and always thinking selfishly of herself.  
The Labyrinth change her, Jareth did.

When Sarah broke out of her thought, she saw Kate walking over to Jareth. He sat idly in his throne, not bothering even once to interrupt them.  
"Your reasons bewilder me," He murmured "What you said does not add up to why you decide to turn back and stay in here,"

"Your eyes," Kate muttered back "I can't make Sarah love you because she had only seen you as an object of fear and fascination,"  
"That's still not enough reason-"

"I love you," She snapped. Too suddenly that it took the King off guard.  
"Pardon?" He frowned  
"You're a huge jerk and I seriously don't know why I'm even saying this, but from last time, until now, the feeling could not change,"

Sarah wanted to go nearer to hear their conversation but something about the feeling between Jareth and Kate made her stop.

Sarah took a few uneasy steps back and turn away. "Suit yourself, Kate," Sarah wasn't happy that Kate had decided to stay, wasn't happy that Jareth had won the girl over, and over all, she couldn't really understand the reasons she told her. Besides it hurts to see her standing next to Jareth as if she is already a part of his kingdom. She turn and left, saying nothing else.

"You do realize that you will be turned into a goblin after this?" Jareth frowned, pinching the space between his eyes. This foolish mortal girl.

"See, Sarah do have feelings for you after all," Kate ignored him completely staring blankly at the place where Sarah disappeared.  
"You're hopeless," Jareth remark, standing up.

"So are you," She turn back at him and her face was soft, sad, forlorn yet there were still happiness glinting in her eyes "At least now you wouldn't be as lonely as you are like in the illusion you gave me, Jareth, I'll bug you to the death even if I've been turn to one of those annoying twats" Her smile hide all the emotion he saw a moment ago. But somehow, Jareth felt a stab in her heart to see her like this.

"So that's your true intention," He murmured and got up from his throne. A silver orb appeared in his hand and he threw it to the girl.

Kate closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

She saw Jareth's lonely eyes skating through her thoughts. There's no point going back. She wouldn't make the same mistake Sarah did. You might call her foolish but she really couldn't bear to leave Jareth alone after she saw him like that. 

After all, why would she leave the only thing she could cling on that made her feel like she exist again?

She opened her eyes a few seconds later and notice that she was back in the room where the game started. She look down, expecting to see goblin skin but instead found herself just as how she is, fingers and hands intact, her skin the usual colour and her raggedy nightgown.

She didn't turn into a goblin as how she had expected.

"Go wash yourself up and get something to dress in the wardrobe," Jareth's voice was as smooth as ever. She saw him, leaning against the doorframe.  
"Jareth-why didn't you turn me into a goblin?" She asked

He sighed and straighten up, walking slowly towards the girl. "Don't ask so much, you're still my slave now, even though you're not a goblin," He assured her "After all, you still lost to my Labyrinth,"  
With that, he turn and leave the girl to her thoughts, shutting the doors behind.

Yes, Kaitlyn Myers had lost to the Labyrinth, but she was victorious over Jareth. She had probably manage to change a little something in that stony heart of Jareth.

He wonders if that girl could truly replace the part of him that was lost when he let Sarah go. He wonders if she could really dispel the loneliness that he try so hard to conceal. He didn't want to appear weak and frail yet the girl easily see past his mask. 

Jareth shut his eyes and gave a small smile before stalking off. Truly, that girl is a very interesting one. 

Week turn into months and Kate stared out of the library window, silently cursing Jareth for always making a mess in his wake.  
"There you are, Kate," Jareth strutted in with his oh-so-almighty air around him. "Why do you insist on cleaning this place so much?" He frowned, wadding his way through the mess of books.

Kate chuck a few pile of documents into the shelf and turn towards her king. "Well, I would assure you if I don't your silly goblins would come and make a worser mess out of things," She huffed "Why do you even have a library in the first place, Jareth?" She didn't thought Jareth would be the type to read, or even to do anything except for dancing, singing and playing a fool around all day.

"Oh come, come," he frowned "These are necessary documents left by my predecessors,"  
"Where else do you think the rules of the Labyrinth was written?"

He frown when he come across his chair and saw piles of book in it. "Why are you so keen in keeping this place tidy anyway?" He asked, turning towards the girl "I see no use for this room,"

Hate shrugged and sat on a stool beside her. Her hair had grown longer and Jareth couldn't help notice that her green eyes had grown brighter too. She should be now a spitting image of Sarah but he had long stopped regarding her as the other girl and learn to cherish Kate for who she is.

"I love books," Kate merely answer as she had over the hundreds of times that Jareth asked her. "Why are you here anyway? I have work to do," She said, pulling a scroll out of her dress, a list of today's chores, as Jareth had ordered.

Jareth wince at the list. He had realized that he rarely have anything for his 'slave' to do when she was defeated by the Labyrinth, though the girl instead went over his castle and decide for herself.

He pulled an orb out of the air and juggled it a little. "You're so tense, Kate, as usual," He said "Why don't you relax once in a while?" With that, he hurl the orb at the girl and left, chuckling as the door shut behind him.

Kate manage to catch the orb easily and watch the door close, with Jareth's chuckle slowly disappearing with him. She was grateful that the king did not turn her into a goblin, but furthermore, she was glad that the lonely look in her king's eyes had slowly disappear. Peering down into the orb, she saw her previous room, the one she had occupied in the orphanage.

She had often thought that they will throw out her things the second she went missing but that was not to be. For there, in her room, just like how she had left it, was another girl, sitting inside and playing with her things as if they were precious gifts that are fragile. Kate smile. There is a new orphan in her room, taking good care of her things, which the caretakers never bothered to remove.

"I wish you happiness," She whisper into the orb and pull it closer, thanking Jareth silently for the gift.

**Well, there you have it. Unlike Sarah's ending, I did not have a solid reason to why Kate would choose to stay so I made it this way. I hope you all like it. This should be the last update I have for this fanfic. I kinda still support Jareth x Sarah though. Haha. Again, excuse my bad writing and spellings. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
